


A wedding

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: It's finally here - The wedding of Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich





	1. I'm a lucky girl

**Author's Note:**

> For once happiness abounds!

Despite their plan, the pair hadn't managed to sneak away for a quick ceremony. Suddenly everyone was talking about the South Side gay wedding. V had been heard to remark to Kev that she and Lana did it first but Kev's reply “And look how well that turned out” soon silenced her. Mickey was starting to feel really uncomfortable about the whole thing but he couldn’t take anything away from Ian. He was glowing.  
A few days before Iggy had come round to tell Mickey that their father had been arrested yet again and this time would probably be put away for a long time. Iggy wasn’t that cut up about it, that was certain. Ian smiled at him.  
“So does this mean you’re up for witness duty?”  
“Me? Yeah definitely. “  
“Cool.”  
Mickey grabbed his brothers arm as he was leaving “You gonna be OK?”  
Iggy grinned at him “Yup. I got a job. Legit and everything.”  
“Yeah? Doing what?”  
“Working for Millers construction. Foreman said he’s never seen anyone demolish like me.” Iggy was proud.  
Mickey nodded. “Alright bro. See you Saturday?”  
“Yeah, see you.”  
Mickey had let Ian do all the planning and so, on Saturday, he had got up, showered and shaved, put on the black jeans and shirt, socks and boots Debbie had laid out for him and walked downstairs. The house was really quiet. He went outside for a smoke. It was a lovely day. Cold but clear. He could see his breath as he finished the cigarette. Ian had spent the night in with his brothers but was nowhere to be found that morning.   
The only fly in the ointment had been Mandy. Ian has texted her excitedly about the wedding and, when he’d got no reply, he’d phoned the number he had. The automated voice told him the number had been disconnected. None of the Milkoviches had a newer number. It seemed that Mandy had decided to leave the Southside for good. Both men were happy for her - she’d seen her chance and taken it, but they were both gonna miss her.   
Only Debbie and Frannie were there. Debbie was in a royal blue long dress and little Frannie looked adorable in a blue pinafore.  
“You want something to eat?”  
“Nah. Couldn't.”  
“Coffee?”  
“Yeah. Please.”  
“OK. Kev’s coming to get us in about 20 mins.”  
“Where’s Ian?”  
Debbie laughed. “Doing up the Alibi. I think he missed his calling!”  
“Christ!”  
Frannie toddled over to him “Up Micki!”  
Mickey lifted her up and they looked out across the street.  
“You look pretty, Frannie.”  
Soon Kev's car drew up. Debbie said “Ready?”  
“No.”  
“Good. Get in the car.”

At the court house they were waiting the call. Iggy walked in wearing the same outfit as Mickey. Mickey raised his eyebrow.  
“Debbie brought it round yesterday. It fits good huh? She’s really nice.”  
“Debbie?”  
“Yeah. Told me to wear it today and not to get anything on it. She’s not someone you you say no to is she?” Mickey laughed. “Nope”.  
They were standing together when an elderly woman sat down next to them. She turned to Mickey “Are you getting married today dear?” Mickey choked down a sarcastic reply. “Uh yeah.”  
“Oh how lovely.” She looked around. “And who's the lucky girl?”  
Mickey’s eyebrows shot up. Iggy was already stifling a snigger. He adjusted his stance to South Side hoodlum, wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and said clearly “I am.”  
“Oh! Um... I beg your pardon?”  
Mickey looked over at Ian chatting with his EMT crew. He looked good in a blue shirt and jeans. His brothers were all wearing the same. Mickey’s face broke into the smile that had always made Ian’s insides flip.  
Mickey turned that smile on his neighbour. “Today I get to marry the man of my dreams.”  
That was too much for Iggy. He burst out laughing. When he looked up he could see V and Lip barely holding it together having overheard the entire exchange.  
Just then Gallagher/Milkovich was called and Ian came over “You ready?”  
Mickey looked sidelong at his neighbour who was nodding approvingly “He's cute” she said.  
“Absolutely!”  
They walked together into the assigned room followed by their family and friends. As they entered Debbie sidled up to Iggy and put a ring in his hands. “You’ll be wanting this.” Iggy stared at his hand and then at Debbie. “Lip has the other one.” Iggy stared at the beautiful young woman in front of him, but found he couldn’t actually say anything, so he nodded. 

For once in Gallagher history, no one interrupted, interfered or tried to ruin the ceremony. And pretty soon they were all walking out laughing. Some of the EMT crew had work to go to. They hugged the happy couple and left, sirens blaring.

The newlyweds entered the Alibi to rapturous applause. The place was covered with bunting and balloons and a huge Mickey & Ian sign was over the back wall. Dance music was blaring out and the two were handed a beer on arrival. There were a lot of cheers and pretty soon shots were lining up for the couple. Luckily Frank was on hand to help them out.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wedding - There needs to be a party!

There was a table laden with food "Everyone wanted to bring something" shrugged Ian. Mickey nodded, but truth be told, now he was starving and the two loaded up plates and tried to eat as much as they could before being descended upon again for hugs and drinks! He watched his husband circulate around the Alibi. Kev joined him.  
"You OK Mick?"  
"Yeah. Of course. Not used to this many people being nice to me."  
Kev laughed. V joined them "You OK sweetie?"  
"That. Right there. You have never called me sweetie in your whole life."  
"But you're family now."  
Family...

Ian was dancing. He looks hot, thought Mickey. Kev was also on the floor and the two were definitely putting the others to shame. Mickey leaned on a table, bottle in one hand, watching his husband gyrate around the dance floor. He smiled. Fiona entered the bar looking stunning in electric blue, a colour that had always brought out her eyes. She walked up to Mickey.  
“Congratulations Mickey. Sorry I'm late - Flights and that.”  
“Fiona!” Mickey was happy to see her. He knew that Lip had been messaging her daily to get her here. “Ian is going to be so happy you’re here.”  
Fiona smiled. “I’ll wait for him to notice me. I just wanted to say welcome to the family - So what are we calling you two now?”

Mickey smiled. “The only person I’ve ever loved, who has ever loved me, is a Gallagher. So that’s what I’m gonna be too.”  
“Then good to meet you, Mikhailo Gallagher.”

Mickeys eyes had been drawn back to Ian on the dance floor. He nodded, his eyes fixed on his husband, not hearing a word Fiona was saying.  
“Mickey.... MICKEY” Mickey turned his head away from Ian and focused on Fiona. She was shaking her head laughing.  
“Ian is lucky to have you, you know.“  
Mickey’s face was a picture of surprised happiness. Fiona opened her arms and enveloped him in a huge hug.  
“FIONA!!!!” Ah Ian had spotted her. She broke away from Mickey “I think that’s my cue to get my boogie on.” Fiona sashayed over to the dance floor, embraced her brothers and sister and began to dance. 

Iggy sidled up to Mickey "It's a good night."  
He nodded at Debbie on the dance floor. “She is really pretty.”  
"Careful" said Mickey "That's my sister in law you're talking about." But he was smirking as he said it. 

Ian joined them. “Dance with me, Mick.”  
“What? No way!!”  
“Yes” said Ian firmly. “It's traditional. And we’re doing it. ” The music had dropped tempo and volume.  
Over the speakers Mazzy Star’s “Fade Into You” began to play.  
Ian held out his hand. Mickey sighed and put his tattooed hand in Ian’s, and the two took to the dance floor. Ian’s left arm encircled Mickey’s waist and his right hand held the back of his neck. For his part, Mickey was wrapped around Ian’s neck, one hand stroking his cheek. Ian pulled him in for a tight embrace. They exchanged a quick kiss and Mickey’s head rested on Ian’s shoulder for a moment before Mickey raised his head, looked Ian in the eyes. “I love you”  
Ian took Mickey’s face in both hands and said the three words he’d been waiting to say all day.  
“Fuck you, Gallagher!” 

There were speeches. Drunken toasts to the happy couple then Lip stood up and clinked his coffee cup.  
“Thanks everyone for coming” he started. Then he turned to the newlyweds “It hasn’t been the easiest road getting you here.” There was a ripple of laughter. “But you finally made it. “ Lip turned to the crowd “You know, his whole life, I don’t think Ian has ever loved anyone but Mickey.” Ian stole a sideways glance at Mickey and smiled. “But what I only figured out a few weeks ago is that no one will ever love my little brother as much or as well as Mickey does.“  
He caught Mickey's eye and nodded. Mickey was blushing.  
We should all be so lucky.” He hesitated a beat before continuing “I’m not sure it’s public knowledge, so... I’m really happy to announce that Mickey has decided to take the Gallagher name and that means we’re all getting a brother as well!” He raised his coffee cup “To Mr & Mr Gallagher!”  
“Mr & Mr Gallagher!” came the loud reply. 

People were leaving, staggering out of the bar back to their homes. Ian and Mickey were smiling but tired. Debbie came in through the door and nodded at the family. The Gallagher clan all came up to them. “You guys should go home.”  
Debbie was smirking at them. “Yeah go now. We’ve all got somewhere else to be.”  
Ian’s eyebrows furrowed. Lip spoke up “we thought it would be nice for you two to have the house to yourself tonight. So we’ve all arranged to be somewhere else. Even Frank.” He pointed at Frank lying comatose in the corner. “We’re going to stay at the Comfort Inn”  
Ian smiled at them. “Wow. Thanks guys.” He took Lip to one side. “Wouldn’t it have been cheaper to just get one hotel room?”  
“Yeah.” Lip smiled. “But we figured Mickey would be more comfortable at home?”  
Ian was touched. They were right of course.  
He turned to Mickey “So, are you ready? Shall we go home?”  
Mickey was silent. He didn't think he had ever been this happy. Not ever. He let Ian take him by the hand and lead him out the bar and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the right song! Fade Into You by Mazzy Star.
> 
> I want to hold the hand inside you  
> I want to take the breath that's true  
> I look to you and I see nothing  
> I look to you to see the truth


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallaghers are home and it's their wedding night

It was quiet when they got in. More quiet than Ian could ever remember. But he led Mickey up stairs to their room. The family had been busy. There were nightlights everywhere and rose petals all over the bed. In an ice bucket was 2 bottles of beer.   
Mickey stared at all this. “Wow!”   
“So what d’you wanna do?”  
Mickey laughed “I wanna get out of these clothes and roll a joint”  
“Sounds good. I’m so hyped up I could use something to chill me out.“  
Mickey stripped to his undies and got his papers and tobacco out. By the time he’d rolled the joint, Ian was asleep with his legs hanging over the end of the bed. Smiling and sighing, Mickey took his husbands boots and jeans off and dragged him up to the pillow. Then he gently covered the man with the duvet. Mickey stroked Ian’s hair and kissed the top of his head. Then he sat up, smoked the joint before lying down and closing his eyes.  
“Jesus I’m fucked”  
“Not yet” came the teasing voice next to him.  
“He lives!” Mickey was laughing. 

They lay facing each other, stroking the other’s face and hair.   
Ian sighed “I’m sorry Mick. I mean I want to. I just don’t think I can. The beer and the meds etc”  
Mickey let out a breath. “Well”, he said “I suppose I’m gonna have to step up to the plate. I mean”, he continued. “It is our wedding night. “  
Ian face broke into a grin.  
“You mean....”  
“Yup. Tonight’s the night, Ian. I'm gonna fuck my husband.”   
Ian smiled and the two shared a passionate embrace. Ian had been waiting for this for a long time. It didn't sit well with him that he'd done something with Trevor that he hadn't done with Mickey. Although of course that hadn't been a real dick... Ian rolled over and Mickey covered himself in lube and moved to enter him. Gingerly at first, Mickey didn’t want to hurt him. But after an encouraging “Oh yeah” from Ian, Mickey pushed harder and further. Ian was surprised at the difference having a flesh and blood cock made. Very pleasantly surprised. Mickey hit his sweet spot almost straight away. His moans got louder and Mickey started to recite football teams in his head. He heard Ian’s “Christ! Mickey!” and he knew he could at last let go. Minutes later Mickey let out his own "Fucking Hell Gallagher" and he held on to his husband shaking, utterly satiated. He pulled out and Ian turned to face him  
“That was amazing” Ian’s voice was unsteady  
Mickey kissed him. “It was OK,” he said nonchalantly, his face trying and failing to hide his grin.   
“But Ian?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why do you have tits on your back?”  
They laughed, then.   
And as the night lights burnt out one by one, they both fell asleep. 

Mickey opened his eyes. It was pretty dark. He smiled down at Ian who was still dead to the world and went to the bathroom. Teeth brushed, he turned on the shower and jumped in. The hot water felt good over his skin. His eyes were closed as he let the water run down his face and chest.   
Suddenly he felt a hand reach around his hips and take a hold of his balls.   
He grinned and said “I hope you’re my husband.”  
“Good morning” Ian was standing behind him. Mickey could feel his erection against his rear. Mickey turned and hardened at the sight of him. The two embraced and kissed under the water. Ian spun Mickey around, up against the tiled wall.  
“Shouldn’t we get out of the tub first?”  
“I don’t think I can wait. “Ian pressed up against Mickey and pushed himself into him. He bent his head and kissed and nuzzled Mickey’s neck, breathing in his scent.   
Mickey gasped when Ian was fully inside him and he pounded Mickey hard until they both came with such an explosion, they both nearly lost their balance. Afterwards, they spent some time washing each other. A moment of tenderness after the passion. Wrapped in towels, they returned to bed where they lay together as the sun rose.


End file.
